Leon Delroy (D5)
Leon Delroy is a character that appears in the stories 'No Business Like It', 'Hermes vs Victorious' and 'Battlestar Victorious Volume Four: When Fates Collide'. He is a Pyramid player and at the time of the Fall was considered to be perhaps one of the best pure athletes among the active players. Early Life: Leon Delroy was born on Picon 27 BTF in the city of Gray. His parents, Grant and Jillian Delroy, were both employed by the Ministry of Intelligence though the exact nature of their jobs was not known. Delroy knew at an early age that he wanted to be a professional Pyramid player and his parents paid whatever price was needed to help their oldest son hone his skills on the pyramid court so that he could pursue his dream. At the age of eighteen he graduated from Gray's presitigous Litchfield Academy with an athletic scholarship waiting for him at the University of Memphis. As his senior year at Memphis came to an end most sports commentators agreed he was the concensus pick to be the first overall pick in the upcoming draft. That prediction came to pass when the Tauron Bulls traded the first pick in the draft to the Picon Panthers, who promptly drafted Delroy with the pick. Pyramid Career: His rookie year he had been a part of the push that landed the Panthers with the Kobol Cup, before he was even in his mid twenties he had fulfilled his childhood dreams. While some may have chafed at playing for their home colony team, Delroy instead embraced it and enjoyed the fame that came with being Picon's favorite pyramid player. He had enjoyed the fame and fortune that came with his life, but even scandal could find him. Such was the case when he dated actress Neveah Ratliff and their stormy on/off relationship had created many tabloid headlines in the press. The proverbial last straw came after he had gotten into a fight at a nighclub in Pailyn when he had tried to take home another man's girlfriend. That incident led Panthers ownership to decide that their star player was too much of a headache and they worked out a trade that sent him to Scorpia. He played the remainder of his rookie contract with Scorpia but he refused to even consider a new contract with the team and immediately planned to score a huge payday in free agency. When Gemenon offered him a contract that would pay him over one hundred million cubits over seven years he jumped at it and did not look back. He had worries about playing on Gemenon but he had adjusted well enough, and the fans adored him as much as the ones on Picon had. Sure the majority of the Gemenese took their religion more seriously than he did but for the amount of money he was being paid he simply kept quiet. The money was good, the amount of adoration he received from the fans was incredible, and he was a major celebrity on the colony so he did what he could to make the Twins ownership happy. He was fond of quoting that he would deliver the Kobol Cup to Gemenon much like he had done for Picon. Even though he was playing for Gemenon he did not let go of the rivalry that Picon enjoyed with Caprica and made statements that most fans of the Caprica Buccaneers could not help but find insulting. He especially enjoyed taking verbal shots at Samuel Anders. The Fall of the Colonies: When the Cylons attacked the Colonies Delroy was on the luxury liner Olympica as the space liner made its maiden voyage. In the aftermath of the attacks he tried his best to put his celebrity to good use. With a group of pyramid players that were either onboard the Olympica or on other civilian vessels he organized an impromptu pyramid league to raise morale among the people. He became the Owner/Coach/General Manager/Franchise Player of the reborn 'Gemenon Twins'. Other players had brought created teams both current and past. From the modern-era there were the newly-formed Picon Panthers, Tauron Bulls, Sagittaron Archers, Leonis Wildcats, Caprica Buccaners, Canceron Hydras, Virgon United, Scorpia Stingers, and Aerilon Threshers. Past teams from the pre-Colonization era had been reborn to go with the 'Modern Era' teams. The impromptu league boasted the reborn Boskirk All Reds, Hades Vice, Illumini Vipers, Delphi Legion, Phoebus Suns, Olympia Stallions, and Argentum Bay Silverstars. Delroy took this new league seriously enough to where he and the other 'owners' tried to get the people who could be more on the level of professional players. He had been forced to take a few who never got past college pyramid or simply did not last long on the professional stage Category:Male Category:Civilian Category:Dimension Five